Immobilization Magic
Immobilization Magic (不動化魔法, Fudōka Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and one of the more powerful forms of the Black Arts, as it involves the usage of "time"; this makes it a form of Subspecies Magic, using Time Magic as the basis of its creation. It was created some time ago by an unknown Dark Mage in his attempt to control the concept in-question. The knowledge was passed down for many generations, thus its existence is known by various Dark Mages and Demons alike. It's also one of the few magics that's on-par with Curses, being able to affect other races with sheer ease. Despite its incredulous power, it's mastered by a few because of the traits required to properly wield it; this makes it one of the most difficult magical forms that a person could learn. Overview unintentionally activating the magic for the first time in one of his various conflicts.]] One of the most conceptually sought-after powers in the magical world is the power to manipulate time itself; it's something that can only be received by the powers of , thus its usage was rather limited. However, given the tenacity and greed of humankind, mages have made myriad attempts at harnessing time's vast potential in the forms of Arc of Time and Time Magic, which is able to manipulate time to a certain agree as to not interfere with the natural laws set in place. Though most mages were pleased with such results, there were others that wasn't satisfied with what they've gained. They believe that they were entitled to such powers, as it would "aid" them in overcoming their greatest tribulations; though the methods they've used were unknown — some believing that they had "sold their soul to the devil" in exchange for such immense powers, their success came in the form of this potent Black Art. It seemed that when this magic was used, it brought about the wrath of said time deity, causing those that utilize it to rapidly age until they've turned to dust; in its words, this is due to the Black Art being able to "interfere with its domain", something that goes against the natural law. Branded as "forbidden" by said God through one of its liaisons, the users were mercilessly hunted down via the use of a certain Take Over and all remnants were destroyed in the process. This branded it as a form of Lost Magic for some time, until it was accidentally discovered by an unknown mage. Since then, its teachings spread throughout the magic continent once more — becoming one of the most sought-after powers to-date. Though the method of activation being unclear, it's hinted in recorded texts that its initiated through a dead language hailing from the city of — ironically, the main housing place of the time deity. When saying that certain phrase, the exact wording being unknown — thus heavily interpreted by its users, the magic automatically activates. When utilized, the user's surroundings became inverted in color and everything stays in the same position as it was when the Immobilization Magic became active. Typically, the caster is the only one unaffected; however, it's possible that those selected by the caster can remain unaffected — though this takes extreme amounts of practice and skill to pull off. In this manner, this makes the magic more versatile than — which is restricted to the user alone, possibly surpassing it altogether. The radius of this magic is considerably vast, spanning on kilometers if not miles; in this sense, this is most advantageous when employed on the battlefield, as the user can move however they like without worrying about interference from opposing forces. While one of the most powerful Black Arts in the modern era, it has its limitations; first and foremost, it cannot be used against others who are able to manipulate the laws of time and space. This is most likely due to them gaining a certain level of resistance towards such types of magic because of their constant usage of it. However, it's able to counteract and weaken their time-based spells to a certain degree in the similar manner to Rules of the Area. Secondly, this magic requires an immense amount of power to activate due to the user interfering with and sub-sequentially manipulating a conceptual force. This can be remedied by constantly practicing and perfecting the art where such a trait is delegated as a non-factor. Finally, all spells and techniques cast by the user will be frozen in-place under the effects of this magic until its de-activation; this makes it easy to counter in certain instances if the opponent is skilled enough. Only physical attacks are able to do some credible damage to the time-frozen targets, making it the more preferable method of offense in such circumstances. Trivia *This is basically an expansion on the canon counterpart used by Zeref, but for the author's personal benefits. *In a sense, this is basically the high-level version Temporary Paralysis Jutsu from the anime/manga series, Naruto. In this case, it involves the usage of time to freeze the target. *In the Heroic Chronicles storyline, according to Aionius, this magic is a "cheap knock-off" of the Chrono Saturnalia — forged in an attempt to replicate its effects without his permission; thus, he has a keen hatred of this magic and those who use it. Category:Black Arts Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery